


犬与猫

by BaiLancy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cat Ears, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaiLancy/pseuds/BaiLancy
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	犬与猫

周末的清晨总是很惬意，日上三竿后山治才慢慢苏醒过来。

金发男人抬走身旁人箍了自己一晚上的手臂伸手摁了下闹铃顶端，伸了个懒腰打着哈欠伸手去揉自己的头发，手指在接触到发丝之前却先触上了一个软乎乎的东西，下意识揉了把手指触碰的玩意儿，一种奇特的感觉却反馈到了自己的神经源上。山治这时才有些清醒，一激灵从床上坐起来掀开被子，低头又发现一条毛茸茸的柔软棍状物搁在他大腿上，他咽了口唾沫伸手去摸，结果正如他所料，那形似猫尾巴的物体将被人触摸的感受传输给了他自己。这时的山治彻底清醒过来，掐了把胳膊以验证自己并不是在做梦，随后流着冷汗伸手去摸自己的臀部上方尾骨所在之处，手指在原本不该有器官的地方触碰到了个毛茸茸的东西，那玩意儿似乎很长，从内裤边缘探出来一直延伸到……自己大腿上的这根金黄色的尾巴上，似乎察觉到主人的不认同，尾巴的尖端还左右摆动了几下以彰显自己的存在感。山治立刻跳下床跑到穿衣镜前，镜中的自己头顶多了对毛茸茸的猫耳，身后的尾巴也因为主人自身心情的复杂而乖顺地贴在他的腿上。

“这他妈是怎么一回事啊！！！”

金发男人夹杂着震惊和不解的吼声震醒了床上酣睡的人，索隆揉了揉眼睛坐起来不解地开口询问:“大早上的你鬼叫什么啊？”山治立刻转头看向他，结果却被对方头上颤动了几下的黑色耳朵吸引了视线。

“噗……”

“噫呃，你头上那是什么东西啊？？”索隆这时才看清楚自家恋人头顶上一动一动的金黄色耳朵，结果却看见山治一副憋着笑的样子伸出手朝他头顶的位置指了指，“啥，我的头怎……？！！！”绿发男人一脸不知其何意地抬手往自己的头上摸，结果同样摸到了个毛茸茸的东西，“我头上长了个什么东西啊？？！！！”

等到两人的情绪稳定下来，沉寂便在他们之间蔓延，两人面面相觑了一会儿，几乎是在同一时间指着对方头顶上耳朵开口:“你长着两对耳朵的样子看起来好蠢。”停了一会儿，两人又气急败坏地指着对方异口同声地回怼:“你他妈看起来才蠢！！”

“那我们现在该怎么办？总不能顶着这俩耳朵上街吧！”

索隆盘腿坐在床上，抬着手臂用手指捏着自己头顶上的右耳朵尖儿咕咕唧唧地抱怨。

“鬼知道该怎么办，得亏今天是周六，要不然连班都上不成。”山治抱着抱枕懒懒散散地斜靠在墙上，长尾巴则安生地贴在床单上一直蔓延到索隆的脚边不远处，绿发男人低头盯着那条尾巴看了好一会儿，不由自主地伸手去摸了一把。

“你干什么？”山治蹙着眉将尾巴往旁边挪了挪，于是索隆伸手去捉，一把把那条看起来手感非常不错的尾巴握在手心揉搓。尾巴软乎乎毛茸茸的手感堪称绝妙，和普通猫咪并没有什么两样，小麦肤色的手不自觉地往上摸，从上到下把半截尾巴顺了一遍毛。从尾巴传来的感觉似乎很舒服，山治哼哼唧唧地咕哝了一会儿便不再制止对方的触碰，头顶上的猫耳慵懒地微垂下来，尾巴尖端却不老实地在恋人手里左右摇摆几下。索隆看着对方的样子只觉得心痒难耐，伸手把对方拽进自己怀里箍住他的腰，手刚抚上对方尾根就感受到怀里的人轻颤了下身躯，像是确认什么一般，他又试探性地握住尾根上下撸了一把。

“唔！别摸！”

“这里很舒服？”摸清楚对方的敏感处后索隆开始着重关注那里，手指掌心反复搓弄尾根。山治的尾巴高高竖起尾尖微翘，他扭着腰撑着对方的大腿几度想要挣脱禁锢却都被人搂着腰捞了回来。索隆把下颔搁在怀里人的肩膀上听着恋人略显沉重的喘息和明显忍耐的轻哼，又撸动了几下后才放开了对其尾巴的折磨转而摸上了对方的双腿交汇处。

“你硬了。”绿发男人故意离开恋人的肩膀反而靠近他头顶的耳朵吐息，低沉而富有颗粒感的男低音夹带着热息刺激着山治的听觉和感官，让他的耳朵瞬间竖立起来。索隆轻轻含住软乎乎的猫耳，舌尖探入无毛的耳朵内侧仔细舔弄，那柔软的小东西受到刺激后像是受到惊吓似的竖得更直，男人的齿廓轻轻磨蹭着脆弱的猫耳，舌头却转而刺激起耳根部位。山治的呻吟声细细碎碎地从微张的唇角泄出，头顶上一对耳朵的敏感度更甚于颊边的双耳，他被舔得浑身酥软，直瘫在小麦色皮肤的男人怀中。索隆低头去寻山治的唇，双唇覆上另两瓣软唇后舌尖强硬地侵略进对方的口腔，舌头在口腔内搜刮了一遍耀武扬威地宣称自己的主权，随后立刻缠上对方的软舌与其交缠在一起，舌尖触碰到对方舌面的那一刹索隆就觉察到与往常有些不同，对方的舌面明显比往常要粗糙一些，有种像猫咪舔舐手背般的颗粒感。『怎么连这里也发生变化了啊……』索隆紧紧搂住身子骨酥软的恋人，和他进行着色情绵长的深吻，许久后才心满意足地放开对方。山治用手背蹭着唇角溢出的津液，眼尾泛起抹桃红脸颊则是淡淡的朱红，微蹙着眉用盈满了情欲的宝蓝色眼睛瞪着眼前的男人，颇有些嗔怪的意味。索隆情动地把恋人抱起来翻个身压在床上扯下他的内裤，顺手拿了个枕头垫在对方的腰下，随后低头用舌尖舔舐着山治微微发红的后穴，金黄色的猫尾巴高高翘起绷得紧紧的甚至有些发硬。教练一只手撸着对方的尾根另一只手则摁着山治意欲逃走而不断扭动的腰。

“放……放唔！”

山治被这种甜蜜的痛苦折磨得浑身泛起虾子般的浅粉色，把头埋在两臂之间竭力抑制住自己浪荡的呻吟，因为穴口被舔弄的快感过于难耐，他扭着臀部试图减轻刺激，却没料想到这种举动在身后的人看来似乎有那么点欲迎还拒的意味，于是索隆变本加厉地将舌尖探入对方因情欲所致而微微张合的后穴，软舌在紧致湿热的穴道内浅浅地抽插搅动发出咕叽咕叽淫荡的水声，舔舐了一会儿后他把舌头抽离，手抚上对方勃起发硬的性器，手感和往常并不相同但却也没有什么扎手的倒刺，只是磨得掌心有点发痒而已，男人重重撸动着厨子的性器，指腹缓慢摩挲勃起阴茎上微鼓的青筋，似乎想让身下人的感受更明晰一些，他故意捏了把山治的卵囊并成功捏出了对方克制不住的呻吟声，当然，绿发男人所不知道的是，他自己身后的那条尾巴早已经摇成了朵盛放的万寿菊。

“混蛋……别，别这样哈啊！”

玩心大起的索隆似乎并不想这么简单地放过试图逃跑的山治，他把视线放在了那条高高翘起的金黄色尾巴上面，于是他一把抓过那根尾巴低头含着尾端舔舐，将半截尾巴的软毛用津液打湿滋润，随后将山治的尾巴直接塞进他自己的屁股里。

“呜啊！混账绿藻头你他妈在做什么！！！！！！”

身下人的身躯猛得一颤，山治转过头用一种嗔怒和情欲混杂的眼神狠狠瞪着索隆，小麦肤色的男人舔了舔唇角并没有被那眼神吓住，而是带着抹坏笑抓着山治的尾巴在他体内缓缓抽送起来。湿漉漉的软毛触碰穴壁的感受以前从未经历过，绒毛尖端磨蹭得穴肉间褶皱微微发痒，有时扫过敏感点却只能微微蹭那么几下，这种搔弄不仅让他得不到满足反而使他变得更想接受索隆平常那样的对待，尾巴那里传来的感受则是些许快感和湿热，奇特的双重快感交织在一起使得山治根本控制不住自己淫荡的呻吟，往常听来发苏的男音添了抹情欲的沙哑，内里却还掺着些绵软的鼻音，他高高撅起屁股左右轻扭着试图缓解后穴传来的夹杂快感的瘙痒。索隆索性放弃了对山治性器的爱抚，左手虎口卡着他的尾根摩挲右手抓着他尾巴一次次插进他的体内。

“要哈啊……要去了！”正当山治想要释放出下体的难耐时，带着长年累月磨损出老茧的指腹却堵住了他的铃口，“你干什么！！”

“等一下。”

索隆拔出山治的尾巴褪下自己的平角裤，他早就急不可耐甚至已经硬得发痛的性器立刻跳了出来怒涨着彰显存在感，几滴透明的津液从顶端溢出，男人握着自己的性器顶在山治泛着水光微微张合的粉红色穴口上磨蹭了几下，随后缓慢插入进去。索隆那根东西的尺寸和略软的猫尾巴可不是一个重量级的，尽管交往了这么长时间他的后穴早就被那玩意儿插了不知道多少遍了，但初入的时候还是不可避免地有些困难，不过身上那位似乎在耐着性子插入，只是掐着身下人的腰窝不紧不慢地往里进，粗糙的拇指依旧堵着山治的铃口不让他发泄出来。或许是对刚才的事非常不满，厨子故意缩着后穴不让绿发男人顺利地进入，索隆伸掌拍了下山治的臀瓣发出脆响，雪白的臀肉以肉眼可见的速度快速浮起红印，夹着他阴茎的括约肌不可避免地一紧，被紧紧夹住的性器感受到一瞬窒息般的快感——不过这还远远不够。“你放松一点啊。”男人一边说着一边把性器完全没入金发男人的后穴里。停滞了几秒后他开始活动起腰部，身为剑术教练，长期的体能训练使他而颇有体力和耐力，保持高强度的抽插频率对他来说并不是什么难事，况且因为前戏做的太久索隆本身就有些忍耐到极限，头顶上的耳尖微微颤动，他喘着粗气往里插入性器，把山治顶得一抖一抖甚至有那么点快要被顶走的意味，他扣住身下人堪比模特的纤细腰肢干脆地挪开堵住对方铃口的手指，伸手捉住厨子的手腕往后拉扯一下下地往里挺进，山治扬起曲线优美的脖颈抬着脑袋放荡地呻吟出声，声音也逐渐变得甜腻起来，金黄色的发丝被汗水打湿贴在额头和后颈上，精液则一下子释放出来尽数沾染在他自己的小腹上。

根本不想给对方喘息的机会，索隆松开山治的手腕把身下的人倒转了下个儿使其仰面朝着自己，随后抬起对方的腿架在肩上发狠地往厨子体内他熟知的敏感点上撞，每次撞击过后穴肉猛然紧缩对他阴茎的挤压都让他更想要狠狠地疼爱身下的恋人，两人的下体交汇处湿漉漉的直溢出粘稠的水来，所以每一次的撞击都伴随着噗嗤噗嗤的淫靡水声，厨子的尾巴无意识地缠上索隆的腿，尾尖在他大腿内侧轻轻磨蹭，惹得他心里痒丝丝的。于是索隆摁着厨子的肩膀伏在他胸前亲吻恋人光洁的胸脯，接着逐渐下移至勃起的乳珠用双唇夹了一下后便含在嘴里细细舔弄吮吸，同时身下的动作也没有丝毫停顿。两人四周萦绕着情欲的气息和下流的味道，索隆抬起头看着身下人双颊泛红唇齿微张，一双蓝色眸子里浸着灼热情欲和浓烈爱意。他没忍住低下头再次吻住对方的唇瓣，轻咬山治的下唇。

厨子迷迷糊糊地回应着恋人的吻，伸手勾着对方的脖子心甘情愿地接受对方每一次满满的抽插，性器贯穿身体的时候给予的不仅仅是快感，还有一种说不上来的甜蜜滋味。他早就注意到索隆自己都没有关注到的他的尾巴，那尾巴自从他们对视开始就从未停止过摇摆，尽管那家伙做爱的时候少言寡语的还不喜欢表达自己的真实想法，但那摇成花的尾巴足以证明他的内心。『这笨蛋把自己出卖了。』盯着对方与往常那副带了点恶人相的脸不怎么相像的柔和面孔他暗自想着，忍不住勾起唇角再主动伸舌舔舔对方的齿廓。外人想破头也想不明白，大学时期曾针锋相对到被辅导员叫去劝导的两个人现在是怎么成为一对情侣的。只有他们知道，虽然两人明面上互相嫌弃且相看两生厌，但却是彼此最可靠的伙伴和最忠诚的靠山，俗话说不打不相识，他们的相识确实是从打架开始的。但是自从那一天山治因为家人给的巨大压力而去酒吧买醉，最后在无意识的情况下醉醺醺地揪着索隆的领子哭诉过往之后这感情就有点变了味道，再往后就堪称水到渠成。索隆并不是一个楷模型的男友，恰恰相反，他直得甚至有些无厘头，但却又偏偏是个弯的。他从不记录什么特别的日子，也不会在两人交往的纪念日给山治送什么东西，但却会在暴雨的时候从家一直跑到车站淋得浑身湿透只是为了给山治送一把伞。  


山治紧紧拥住索隆的背颤栗着身子迎接最后的高潮，到达那个峰顶的时候决堤的快感涌上冲击着全身上下，除了性器官以外的所有感官似乎都被麻痹了，他一度认为自己快要死了。山治把下巴卡在对方的肩膀上大声哭嚎着在恋人的后背留下一道道红色的挠痕，两人汗津津的身躯紧紧贴在一起。等到刺激渐渐平缓下来，山治又在快感的余韵中觉得什么东西使得他神经末梢的花再度盛开，心尖上滴落的蜜糖渗进每根血管，甜的他想哭。  


两人沉寂了半晌，山治稍微挪了下腰单手半握拳轻轻捶了捶索隆的肩膀。

“……喂？该拔出来了吧！你怎么又变大了？？”

“我拔不出来……有个结卡住了……”

“什么啊！！难不成我们必须保持着这种状态吗？？”

“现在看来……似乎是这样。”

“给我用点力使劲拔出来啊！”

“喂喂你这混蛋别乱动！！都说了拔不出来了！！”

“一副白痴样……”山治叹了口气抬手捋了一把索隆头顶上那对耳朵，软绵绵的触感让他忍不住多揉了几下，随后他把脸埋进男人的怀里蹭了蹭。

『已经懒得去管耳朵和尾巴的事了，这样保持着似乎也不错。』

#END


End file.
